


Remedy

by hungrybookworm



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Aid, Fluff, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanae pulls a muscle, and asks Reimu for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou Project (c) ZUN/Team Shanghai Alice
> 
> Based on the request "ReiSana - 83 (Heal)" from tumblr user moriyakanako.
> 
> This is the first in a selection of tumblr fic meme drabbles that are too long to really be called drabbles, haha. There'll be a few more of these over the next few days/weeks, so sorry if I end up spamming the Touhou section! They're all pretty different, though, so hopefully no one will mind...

“Where does it hurt?” asked Reimu, opening the first aid kit.

“Umm.” Sanae patted her left side. “Around here. I think I pulled a muscle.”

The pain had been bothering her all week. It’d started after a particularly hectic day at the Human Village, running around passing out leaflets with Kanako and yelling slogans every five seconds. She’d come home with a sharp pain in her side, and it hadn’t gone away the next morning. Sanae couldn’t even sweep the leaves without wincing, and wiping the floor was out of the question.

It’d barely been a month since their failed attempt to take over the Hakurei Shrine, and not even a year since the three of them – Kanako, Suwako and herself – had arrived in Gensokyo, shrine and lake in tow. Sanae wasn’t really sure what to do about her injury. It wouldn’t be a big deal in the outside world, but this was Meiji-era Japan. Would she need to see a doctor, in case it got infected or something? Did Gensokyo even have painkillers? She’d already taken the last pill she had in her outside world stash.

She didn’t want to bother her gods, so she decided to ask elsewhere. Sanae only knew two humans well enough to call them acquaintances, and she still found Marisa Kirisame a bit intimidating. So that left, naturally, Reimu Hakurei.

“Pulled a muscle…” muttered Reimu as she rummaged through the box. Sanae glimpsed bandages, herbs, and a large bottle of alcohol, only half full. Finally, Reimu pulled out a few old fashioned medicine satchels: tiny pyramid-shaped bags that rustled in her hand. “You’ll have to buy your own next time,” she said.

Sanae frowned, suspicious of the satchels. “Buy what, exactly?”

“Your own painkillers.” Reimu looked surprised. “They don’t have them in the outside world?”

Oh, so they were just painkillers. She sighed with relief. “We do, but they’re pills, not powder. Do you know where I can buy them here?”

“There are medicine sellers in the Human Village. I suppose you can’t buy the stuff on Youkai Mountain, can you?”

“Kanako-sama and Suwako-sama told me about youkai medicine.” Though Sanae was part god, so it might not outright poison her. She didn’t want to find out, though. “I didn’t think they needed different treatment when they were ill.”

“Of course they would. Youkai biology is completely different.” Reimu grasped Sanae’s wrist, and placed the medicine satchels in her palm. Her fingers were cold. “Don’t take them all at once. You’ll die.”

“O-Obviously.” Sanae put the medicine in her pocket, flustered. She felt annoyed at her ignorance, for the umpteenth time since she started living in Gensokyo.

Reimu packed the bandages back into the box, then shut it with a loud clunk. She peered at Sanae for a few moments, scrutinising her. “Are you flying everywhere?”

“Well, uh.” Sanae blushed, self-conscious. “I only learnt how to do it a few months ago.”

“A lot of new flyers injure themselves because they do it too much,” said Reimu. “If you can walk somewhere, you should. Save flying for long journeys and incidents.”

“Ah. Right.” Reimu was right. Sanae flew whenever she could. She even hovered around the Moriya Shrine as she did her daily duties. Why wouldn’t she? She was _flying_! The stuff of dreams. “Should I warm up before doing it too? Like, stretches and things.”

Reimu stood up, and picked up the first aid kit. “If you want. I don’t.” And she walked back into the shrine, to put it away. Sanae’s left side stung as she turned around to watch her go. She felt incompetent, all of a sudden. She must be annoying everyone with her stupid questions. Maybe Reimu’s indifferent behaviour was a signal that Sanae was irritating her, and she was just too polite to say it outright.

But Reimu came back with a tea set, steam billowing out from the teapot and a plate of rice crackers in the middle of the tray. “I’ve only got green tea,” she said, and smiled faintly at Sanae.

“Oh, green tea’s fine!” Sanae smiled back, relieved, and slid along the porch to give Reimu room to put the tray down. “Thank you.”

“So what else do you have pills for in the outside world?” asked Reimu. “Youkai extermination?”

Sanae laughed, and forgot about the pain for a while.


End file.
